Cruel Summer
“'Cruel Summer'” is the second track off of Taylor Swift’s seventh studio album, ''Lover''. This song was confirmed on Taylor’s social media accounts on August 16, 2019. Easter eggs Taylor hinted at this song’s title a few times before the track list was announced. In the music video for “You Need to Calm Down”, Ellen DeGeneres was seen getting a tattoo of the title of the song. During Taylor’s commercial for Amazon music, featuring the song “You Need to Calm Down”, a butterfly in the background had the words ”cruel summer” written on the wings, in the same font as Ellen’s tattoo. Lyrics 'Intro (''Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah) '1 Fever dream high in the quiet of the night You know that I caught it (''Oh yeah, you're right, I want it) Bad, bad boy, shiny toy with a price You know that I bought it (Oh yeah, you're right, I want it) 'Pre-chorus Killing me slow, out the window I'm always waiting for you to be waiting below Devils roll the dice, angels roll their eyes What doesn't kill me makes me want you more 'Chorus And it's new, the shape of your body It's blue, the feeling I've got And it's ooh, whoa oh It's a cruel summer It's cool, that's what I tell 'em No rules in breakable heaven But ooh, whoa oh It's a cruel summer With you '2 Hang your head low in the glow of the vending machine I'm not dying (''Oh yeah, you're right, I want it) We say that we'll just screw it up in these trying times We're not trying (Oh yeah, you're right, I want it) '2 So cut the headlights, summer's a knife I'm always waiting for you just to cut to the bone Devils roll the dice, angels roll their eyes And if I bleed, you'll be the last to know 'Chorus Oh, it's new, the shape of your body It's blue, the feeling I've got And it's ooh, whoa oh It's a cruel summer It's cool, that's what I tell 'em No rules in breakable heaven But ooh, whoa oh It's a cruel summer With you 'Bridge I'm drunk in the back of the car And I cried like a baby coming home from the bar (oh) Said, "I'm fine," but it wasn't true I don't wanna keep secrets just to keep you And I snuck in through the garden gate Every night that summer just to seal my fate (oh) And I scream, "For whatever it's worth I love you, ain't that the worst thing you ever heard?" He looks up, grinning like a devil 'Chorus And it's new, the shape of your body It's blue, the feeling I've got And it's ooh, whoa oh It's a cruel summer It's cool, that's what I tell 'em No rules in breakable heaven But ooh, whoa oh It's a cruel summer With you 'Outro I'm drunk in the back of the car And I cried like a baby coming home from the bar (oh) Said, "I'm fine," but it wasn't true I don't wanna keep secrets just to keep you And I snuck in through the garden gate Every night that summer just to seal my fate (oh) And I scream, "For whatever it's worth I love you, ain't that the worst thing you ever heard?" (''Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah) Official audio Category:Lover songs Category:Songs written by Taylor Swift Category:Songs written by Jack Antonoff Category:Songs produced by Taylor Swift Category:Songs produced by Jack Antonoff